Algo maravilloso
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. Niles no cree en la suerte, pero ésta parece haberle sonreído. NilesXCorrin.


**¡Hola! Vuelvo con otro fic NilesXCorrin, ¡qué lo disfruten! ;D**

 **Advertencias: algo de angst, algo de humor, mucho fluff, Niles y su vocabulario, etc.**

* * *

Corrin había sido coronado el Rey de Valla, sin embargo, el trono de la Reina seguía desocupado. Aunque eso era algo que con el tiempo se arreglaría. Es decir, acaban de salir de una guerra, era obvio que Corrin se tomaría un tiempo para reconstruí su nuevo reino antes de siquiera pensar en buscar pareja. Al menos eso pensaba Niles.

La tierra de Valla tenía pocos habitantes, y aún existían algunos Faceless y soldados Invisibles intentando vengar a su amo, por lo que algunos soldados de Nohr y Hoshido decidieron quedarse a ayudar y proteger a los aldeanos, entre ellos estaba el ex-ladrón, al que le dolía el corazón en sólo pensar en alejarse de Corrin, pero usaba la excusa de que "Lord Leo le había pedido quedarse".

Niles no quería admitirlo, pero estaba enamorado de Corrin. Le gustaba su cara, su cabello, sus manos cálidas que alguna vez había estrechado; su personalidad tan afable y la manera tan dulce en la que sonreía... No quería separarse de él, pero tendría que hacerlo. Sabía que en el momento en que saliera de Valla para regresar a Nohr no tendría ninguna razón para volver allí.

Así que cumpliría las ordenes de Lord Leo durante el tiempo que le tuviese que tomar y disfrutaría de cada momento que pasase con el nuevo rey.

\- Aah, buenos días, Lord Corrin, ¡es decir! Rey Corrin – dijo Niles haciendo una reverencia un tanto exagerada. Corrin soltó una risita.

\- Buenos días, Niles. Pero ya te he dicho que no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo. Es incómodo. Aunque ahora soy rey, sigo siendo yo mismo, y quiero que me mires como a un igual... Aunque supongo que la corona lo dificulta un poco – suspiró.

\- Oh. No se preocupe por eso, milord, es sólo cuestión de tiempo para que usted se acostumbre a ver cómo la gente se posa debajo de sus pies y bese el suelo que ha pisado – dijo en tono burlón – Al menos a mí no me importaría que me pise con esos pies descalzos, y si agregara un látigo con el que me azo... -

\- ¡Ni-Niles! ¡Hablo en serio! - exclamó con el rostro sonrojado. Intuyó que el moreno decía algo sucio, pero no supo qué exactamente – No quiero que las personas me vean como algo inalcanzable, o que me cuiden como si fuese una figurilla de porcelana que se fuera a romperse, o que se reverencien ante mí sólo por tener un status diferente al resto. Se supone que ser Rey debería ayudarme a acercarme a las personas, no a que me miren como a un Dios. No me gusta esto... Ah, Niles. L-Lo siento. No debí decirte esas cosas. Supongo que cualquier otra persona en mi posición no se quejaría – trató de sonreír, pero se notaba forzado.

Corrin se sentía solo, pensó Niles. Ni la princesa Elise ni la princesa Sakura estaban con él como de costumbre, lo cual significaba que la familia real de ambos reinos estaban ocupadas. Y también explicaba por qué Corrin se miraba tan estresado. Además, era posible que Corrin temiese tener una conversación así con el Rey Ryoma y Rey Xander, quienes se enorgullecían sobre todo de su linaje, y por eso explotó al tocar el tema.

\- No. Está bien, milord. Si necesita desahogarse puede hacerlo conmigo. Yo no soy nadie para juzgarle. Prometo llevarme todos sus más íntimo secretos a la tumba, y no porque sea el rey de Valla, sino por ser usted. En todo caso, yo soy fiel a Nohr y no tengo por qué seguir ordenes suyas – terminó de decir con una sonrisa socarrona.

Niles sabía que aquello último lo hubiese metido en problemas con cualquier otro rey, pero con Corrin causó el efecto contrario. Logró sacarle una sonrisa auténtica.

\- Niles... Gracias. Eso significa mucho para mí -

El corazón de Niles saltó de gusto al ver que Corrin sonreía debido a él. Sonreía para él. Entonces pensamiento oscuros comenzaron a acecharlo de nuevo. Corrin no debía gastar su tiempo con él, no tenía ni siquiera por qué dirigirle la palabra mas que para cuestiones de trabajo. No obstante, sabía que el dragón era demasiado bueno e incluso ingenuo; él mismo no se daba cuenta del peligro que se exponía al estar con delincuentes como él. Ex-delincuente en su caso, pero eso no borraba el historial de las cosas terribles que hizo durante su vida para sobrevivir. No quería manchar la pureza de Corrin con su propia inmundicia.

\- Así que, Niles... - habló Corrin con timidez al percatarse que llevaban varios segundos sin hablar - ¿Qué actividades tienes hoy? ¿Tendrás la tarde libre? -

\- ¿Oh? ¿Para qué quiere saber eso mi Rey? ¿Acaso desea tener una cita con este súbdito? - inquirió juguetón. Al principio no se sorprendió al ver que el rostro de Corrin se ruborizaba de nuevo en respuesta a sus bromas, pero sí con lo que dijo después.

\- No una cita. Pero tal vez conversar y divertirnos juntos -

\- Oh... - Niles no pudo evitar ponerse serio. Lo último que necesitaba en esos momentos era estar a solas con la persona que ocupada a diario su mente, con la que fantaseaba que podían llegar a tener una bonita vida juntos. Era doloroso – Ya veo. Suena bastante tentadora la oferta. Pero hoy debo ayudar a reparar las casas que están en las zonas más alejadas del castillo, no creo poder regresar antes del anochecer -

\- Oh, entiendo... -

\- Lo siento mucho, milord. Quizás uno de estos días podamos coincidir en tiempos y entonces haremos todo lo que usted guste –

\- Sí. Eso espero – Corrin sonrió de nuevo, pero esta vez con menos ganas.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Niles resoplaba molesto al tiempo que llevaba un cargamento de madera de un lugar a otro. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber rechazado la invitación, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que entre menos contacto directo tuviese con Corrin sería un poquito "más fácil" alejarse de él cuando tuviese que marcharse.

\- Oww, ¿por qué esa cara tan seria, Niles? - preguntó Orochi en tono de mofa - ¿Acaso desearías estar en otro lugar en vez de mancharte las manos con un trabajo digno? -

\- Mi querida Orochi, ¡tan observadora como siempre! – Niles respondió de la misma manera – Sí, ahora que lo mencionas, dejé en mi cama a una bella dama con la que me gustaría volver para tener otra apasionante aventura en el mundo de los sue... -

\- ¿Realmente necesito saber con quién pasas la noche? - interrumpió sin ganas de oír más.

\- Lo siento, ¿te puse celosa? Pero si sólo hablaba sobre mi adorable almohada – rió al ver el rostro molesto de la Adivina.

\- Sí, sí, como sea – hizo un ademán para cambiar de tema – A pesar de tus bromas puedo darme cuenta que hay algo que te molesta. Pero no te preocupes, las cartas me dijeron que algo maravilloso te ocurrirá hoy -

\- No sabía que te preocuparas tanto por mí como para echar las cartas en mi honor. Dime, por ser mi primera vez contigo, ¿me lo dejarás gratis? -

\- Ugh..., si no te conociera diría que eres desagradable. Pero sí, por esta vez no te cobraré por haber leído tu fortuna. Ahora volveré al trabajo, y tú, será mejor que cambies de expresión, ¡recuerda que te pasará algo maravilloso hoy! -

Niles no creía en la adivinación, así que no le dio mucha importancia a las palabras de Orochi. Pero si algo maravilloso iba a sucederle esperaba que fuese algo relacionado con Corrin. Aunque no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pues una trompeta de alarma comenzó a sonar, lo cual significa una cosa, que faceless y soldados invisibles estaban cerca.

El ex-ladrón dejó caer la madera y corrió a buscar su arco para después unirse a sus compañeros en la batalla. Rápidamente Orochi y Keaton también se prepararon para atacar mientras los soldados evacuaban a los obreros y civiles hacia una zona segura.

Los enemigos no eran muy fuertes, pero los superaban en numero. Orochi pudo debilitarlos con magia mientras Keaton y Niles los remataban.

Todo parecía estar yendo a la perfección. Solamente quedaban unos cuantos Faceless en pie, no obstante, se sorprendieron al escuchar una voz femenina pidiendo auxilio. Al parecer una anciana no había logrado escapar con el resto y un Faceless caminaba tras ella. Niles no dudó en correr en su ayuda y logró cubrir un puñetazo para después contraatacar con una flecha. Pero por las prisas no detectó a un soldado invisible, el cual le encajó su lanza por la espalda, atravesando su hombro.

Niles no sintió dolor de inmediato mas sí percibió su sangre caliente derramarse por el suelo cuando el soldado sacó su lanza de una sacudida. No estaba asustado, ya había recibido heridas así antes durante la guerra. Lo último que vio antes de perder el conocimiento fue un a lobo gigante destrozando al enemigo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Si Niles tuvo alguna pesadilla, no la recordaba. Una cálida mano se posaba sobre su frente y eso de alguna manera lo tranquiló tras abrir los ojos de golpe. Y tardó unos pocos segundos en reconocer al Rey de Valla arrodillado junto a la cama en la que reposaba.

\- ¡Niles! Estás despierto – dijo Corrin con sumo alivio, tomando una de sus manos para estrecharlas contra las suyas.

\- ¿Lord Corrin? - inquirió con sorpresa e incrédulidad. ¿Estaría soñando? - ¿Qué...qué sucedió? ¿Dónde están Orochi y Keaton? -

\- Ellos están bien, también la mujer a la que salvaste. Oh, Dios, Niles. ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! Cuando me dijeron que fuiste herido de gravedad temí lo peor... - Niles intentó incorporarse pero Corrin y un dolor en su pecho lo detuvieron – No deberías moverte. Ya estás fuera de peligro, pero los Sanadores no pudieron cerrar la herida por completo. Necesitas reposo y no hacer esfuerzos, sino la fiebre podría regresar -

Niles suspiro. Genial. Primer había sido herido y luego Corrin lo estaba viendo en ese estado tan deplorable. La Adivina tenía un concepto muy extraño de "algo maravilloso".

\- Lord Corrin, gracias por su visita. Usted es siempre tan amable incluso para visitar a los moribundos -

\- Niles, no te refieras a ti de esa forma – le reprendió con el ceño fruncido – Tú... eres alguien muy especial para mí. No sabes lo aterrorizado que estaba cuando te vi, yo... pensé lo peor... Tu cabello y tu ropa estaban teñidas de sangre y... L-lo siento, me tomé la libertad de lavarte un poco – terminó de decir con su rostro ruborizándose.

Niles se encontraba atónito. No daba crédito a lo que oía. Tenía a un rey postrado ante su cama, el cual, avergonzado, admitía haberlo estado cuidando e incluso bañado. Mejor aún, era Corrin. No había manera de que eso estuviese sucediendo en serio. Debía haber muerto y llegado al Paraíso. Sí, esa era la explicación más creíble para él.

\- Lord Corrin, ¿está diciendo que miró mi cuerpo desnudo? Dios, ¡qué vergüenza! Espero que no haya intentando aprovecharse de mí. Aún soy virgen de mi parte trasera, ¿lo sabía? -

\- ¡Yo...! ¡No! - exclamó totalmente rojo - ¡No sucedió nada! Además, Kaze estaba conmigo, él me ayudó a sostenerte. Él puede corroborar que no sucedió nada -

\- Vaya, vaya..., ¿Así que dos atractivos hombres me tenían desnudo y a su merced mientras yo estaba inconsciente y no sucedió nada? Qué aburrido -

\- Yo nunca haría nada sin tu permiso -

\- Usted no necesita de mi permiso, milord. Puede hacer lo que guste y disponga de mí. Si quiere, puede hacer de mí su "juguete especial", yo estaría más que dispuesto...-

\- ¡No! ¡No quiero eso! – exclamó de pronto, con rostro serio y dolido. Entonces Niles se dio cuenta que su broma quizás habría sido demasiado pesada.

\- Lord Corrin, lo lamento. Sólo bromeaba. Yo sé que usted jamás...-

\- Dices que harías cualquier cosa que yo te ordene, ¿cierto? - preguntó tomando su mano con más fuerza, con lo que Niles se dio cuenta que sus manos no se habían separado en ningún momento desde que despertó.

\- Sí. Yo haría cualquier cosa por usted -

\- Entonces te pido que... No, te ordeno que seas mi novio – Niles no estaba seguro de haber oído bien, pero al ver que Corrin intentaba esconder su rostro por vergüenza lo confirmó.

\- ...Milord, me siento realmente halagado. ¿Cómo puedo decir que no a eso y más si me lo está pidiendo de esa manera tan adorable? Pero no creo entender la razón de tan repentina orden – de hecho, sí lo entendía, pero no lo creía.

Niles ya se había percatado que muchas veces Corrin lo seguía con la mirada o buscaba cualquier excusa para hablarle, pero siempre pensó que quizás lo estaba imaginando, que sólo se hacía falsas ilusiones.

\- ¿Es que no es obvio? - inquirió levantando la cabeza, aunque todavía con temor a mirarlo – Estoy enamorado de ti, y sé que tú sientes lo mismo por mí, pero por alguna razón me evitas. ¿O acaso me equivoco? -

\- No, no se equivoca – replicó con pesadumbre. Nunca hubiese querido que Corrin lo supiera, pero ya no había vuelta atrás - Estoy enamorado de usted, ¿cómo podría no estarlo? Usted es la persona más optimista y adorable que conozco. Estar a su lado me hace feliz. Pero me temo que yo no soy la persona indicada para usted. Debería buscar una linda chica la cual sea su reina y le dé hijos -

\- ¡Entonces está decidido! - interrumpió Corrin con una enorme sonrisa – Oficialmente eres mi novio –

\- ¿Ah? ¿Acaso no escuchó lo que dije? -

\- Sí, te escuché. Pero yo no quiero una reina, te quiero a ti – dijo plantándole un beso en la frente – Te lo dije antes; no gusta cuando las personas me tratan como si fuera tan frágil como un bebé. Mis hermanos lo hacen, Felicia y Jakob lo hacen, Silas y Kaze también lo hacen, pero tú siempre me has tratado como un igual, incluso aún siendo un Rey. No puedo pensar en una persona más indicada que tú. Además, hace unos momentos creí que iba a perderte, por eso decidí que no quiero gastar ni un minuto más de mi vida sin ti a mi lado. Niles, te amo -

\- Lord Corrin... También te amo – se rindió ante tal argumento y sonrió también – Ahora, deberíamos sellar nuestro compromiso con un verdadero beso, ¿no? – soltó las manos de Corrin sólo para después tomarlo de las mejillas y guiar sus labios hacia los suyos.

Compartieron un beso tranquilo pero lleno de afecto. Al separarse, Niles fue el primero en hablar.

\- Espere, si ahora soy su novio, ¿significa que algún día también seré Rey? -

\- Claro, cuando nos casemos. Y, ¡ah! Deberías dejar de hablarme de usted, se siente raro -

\- Esa es una buena idea, Corrin. Pero, ¿no temes que me convierta en un rey malvado? Tomando en cuenta mi pasado y mis hobbies, sé que me divertiré mucho haciendo sufrir a nuestros súbditos – dijo en un tono juguetón y Corrin rió.

\- No, no lo harás. Confió en ti y sé que eres un buen hombre, de lo contrario no hubieses ayudado a la anciana – dijo y lo besó de nuevo – Te ves cansado, deberías dormir, después de todo estás herido y necesitas reposo -

\- Sí, tienes razón... - dijo cerrando su ojo izquierdo y sintiendo como una mano de su ahora novio acariciaba su cabello - ¿Estarás aquí cuando despierte? -

\- Por supuesto. Descansa -

Al final resultó que Orochi tenía razón. Algo maravilloso había sucedido ese día.

* * *

 **Sugerencias, quejas, regaños, mentadas de abuela, amenazas de muerte, regalitos; dejen reviews.**


End file.
